


Now And Later

by kcstories



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter anticipates the end of the party. (Alternate scene from S1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now And Later

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Heroes belongs to Tim Kring and NBC. This story was written for fun, not profit.  
> **Warnings:** Incest, second person narrative, vague sexual situations, strong language, adultery.

You're sitting there, nursing your something-or-other with soda, and she's dancing with him.

She's been dancing with for the past twenty-three minutes, in fact—not that you've been counting or looking at the clock or anything—and soon she'll reach that stage of being all over him and making a complete spectacle of herself.

Still, you don't suppose that she cares how vulgar her behaviour must look. Neither does he, not as far as you can tell, and as for the other people in the room...

Those who aren't already too drunk to notice just shrug it off, because it's New Year's Eve after all, and she _is_ his wife.

His wife, yes. So there's nothing terribly scandalous going on, really.

And you...

Well, technically, you're his kid brother.

Though you haven't been a kid for many years, and the brotherly part of the equation—well, suffice it to say, that's open to broad interpretation as well.

You can't help the knowing smile that tugs at the corners of your mouth as you consider what's bound to happen later.

It generally does at these boring gatherings.

The habit began when you were about eighteen, old enough to know about boundaries, but still young enough to crash right through them without as much as a moment's hesitation.

You continue to crash through them now, at every opportunity you get; at least when it comes to him, because more than enough stands between the two of you already, from who you are to appearances that must be kept up because society wouldn't understand. Some things are just unacceptable.

Furthermore, you wouldn't want to break your mother's heart.

But when push comes to shove, you'd do everything for him, just as he would for you.

One day, you might just end up being each other's downfall.

_But not here and not tonight._

Tonight, Heidi will get progressively more drunk as time goes by—minute by minute and cocktail after cocktail—and she'll see no reason to slow down because that would be against tradition too, and besides, just because she's married doesn't mean she has to stop having fun.

No, she probably has a lot of fun, behind his back, when he's gone on one of his cases, or maybe that's just something you've managed to convince yourself of to help lessen the guilt and to ease the burden, because well, fucking your own brother on a regular basis, there has to be a special kind of hell for that.

At least it's something of a consolation to realise that if there is, Nathan will be joining you there some day.

But why worry about possible repercussions now, when you have later to look forward to?

Later, Heidi will be passed out in some guest room, probably the pink one because it's the one the nearest to the stairs, and you...

You'll be in your old room, with him, in the exact same place where it all began all those years ago, on that New Year's Eve when he'd had a little too much to drink, but not enough to blame it on the booze afterwards, or to regret it all that much in the morning, and definitely not enough to never let it happen again.

In your mind, you can picture it quite vividly already.

He'll taste of fine wine and expensive Whiskey and those cigars he only smokes for show (he knows you hate them and you really wish he'd quit), and clothes will be shed without a second thought, and he'll make you his; keeping one eye on the locked door, just in case, because there's always the rush and the worry and the fear...

No one must ever know. It would ruin everything.

But the passion of the moment will be only be heightened by the urgency of your actions. He'll push himself inside you and you'll move with him, hard and fast and frantic, until the room starts to spin, and then you'll feel like you're flying, higher and higher, and when you fall, your heart will plummet too as you realise that all you have time for is a quick tumble before he leaves and returns to the life where the two of you are just brothers and where he's happily married and respectable.

You heard him say something about getting more involved in politics earlier. No doubt, he'll be brilliant, but it won't make things easier for either of you when you have even more people to hide from.

Afterwards, he'll whisper "I love you" in that breathy voice of his, sounding sated and lazy and making your heart clench because you wish he'd stay longer and sleep in your arms, but he can't... Not then, not _yet_. For that, you'll have to wait until your next afternoon off, or his upcoming business trip.

Still, you'll return the sentiment easily, because you do love him. You always have and you always will.

He's your brother, your lover, your best friend, your _everything_, though you're scared to tell him as much in quite as many words because he'll get cynical again, and even as you snap right back, meet him retort for retort, it really fucking hurts every time he does that.

It hurts when he leaves too, and he will leave again.

Tonight will be no exception.

After all, someone has to take Heidi home. They rarely stay the night, and you've never asked why, though it could be a pride thing, or an avoidance tactic of sorts. Breakfast has been known to get tense around here, especially when your father's home.

_Almost..._

A few feet away, Heidi staggers towards a sofa.

Nathan looks at you, a brief glance that's lost on everyone else, and soon your smile turns into a smirk.

You know it's just a matter of minutes now before you're back in his arms again.  

 

  



End file.
